


Sudden Understanding

by nothing_rhymes_with_ianto



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto/pseuds/nothing_rhymes_with_ianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto talks to Jack before they go to Henry's, and Jack has a bout of empathy. Takes place during A Day In The Death, before Torchwood goes to Henry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you've seen the Doctor Who episode Utopia.

Ianto joined Jack in his office as they prepared to go to Henry's estate. He leaned against the desk as Jack finished off some paperwork in case they were caught. When Jack finished signing his name and leaned back in his chair, Ianto sat up straighter and caught the captain's eye.

"You should really treat Owen better. He's having a hard time of it as it is without you being nasty to him."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't love Owen. But he's part of our team, Jack. And he's just died and come back. You of all people should be helping him. You're the only other one who knows what that's like."

"There's Suzie."

"Jack. You know what I mean. You need to support him. He's hurting. And I can only do so much. I know he appreciates my support but what he really needs is yours."

"But he shouldn't be here, Ianto. It's messed up. He shouldn't be alive. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't exist. He's just…wrong. That's it, he's wro—"

Jack stopped, eyes wide. He let out a long breath.

"Jack?"

"Shit. Where's Owen? I want to talk to him."


End file.
